A Matter Of Relativity
by dawn341
Summary: First season story. A newspaper ad leads to new discoveries for Richie


A Matter Of Relativity by Dawn Cunningham

Standard disclaimers apply. Duncan, Tessa and Richie belong to Rysher Elizabeth and Mr. Fairfax and all other characters are a figment of my over-active imagination.

This story takes place during the first season sometime shortly before they go to Paris.

I want to thank Monica Jordan for her inspiration. A while ago, we were throwing out one liners about possible story plots and she told me about one that she was going to write. I immediately saw where the story could go but since it was her idea, I tried to push it to the back of my brain. Recently, she informed me that she was burned out on writing Highlander fan fiction so I asked if I could steal this idea and run with it and she agreed. So thanks to her generosity, here it is.

* HL * HL * HL * HL * HL * HL * HL * HL * HL * HL * HL

A Matter of Relativity by Dawn Cunningham

Tessa and Duncan sat in companionable silence in the living room of their loft. Each had a steaming cup of coffee sitting close by and sometimes they would both take a sip in unison. The Sunday newspaper covered the area of sofa between the two of them and, in a long standing arrangement, they each managed to read their favorite sections without bickering over who got what part next.

Tessa reached for the classified section. Her primary goal was to look for any antique auctions that might be held that day. As she flipped through the pages, she suddenly froze in place and gave a gasp.

Duncan looked over at her, one eyebrow raised in question. "What is it, Tessa?" he inquired. His expression turned into a frown when she didn't respond. "Tessa?"

"Oh, Duncan. I don't believe this. What are we going to do?" she finally replied.

"Do about what?" Duncan asked, totally mystified.

Tessa started to hand the paper to him when she suddenly jerked it back and practically scrunched the paper in her lap.

"Morning," Richie said as he strolled into the room, still yawning.

"Good morning," Duncan and Tessa said in unison. "You're up awfully early for a Sunday," Tessa continued. "I guess I'd better go make breakfast." She jumped to her feet and headed for the kitchen, newspaper still clutched tightly.

Richie frowned at her from across the room. "You don't have to make it right this minute, Tessa. I can wait for a while. In fact, why don't I go over to the bagel shop and bring some home for breakfast? That way you won't have to cook."

"That's a wonderful idea," Tessa said with an overly bright smile. "Let me get you some money." She hurried back towards her bedroom and returned shortly-without the newspaper. "Here you go, Richie, and thank you for offering to go out and get them. Take your time. There's no rush to get back." She practically towed the puzzled young man towards the door.

Once certain that he was gone, Tessa retrieved the paper and, after opening it to the proper page, gave it to Duncan. "Here, read this."

A half-page ad almost leapt from the page at Duncan. 'Want information on current whereabouts of Richie Ryan.' The name stood out in bold letters and larger font. 'The person we are seeking is 18 years old and has reddish-blond hair and blue eyes. Richie was a foster child to Emily and Jack Ryan between 1975 and 1979. Please contact the law firm of Fairfax and Holtz if you have any information.'

"What do you think?" Tessa asked when Duncan finally looked up from the paper. "Do you think it's for real? It hasn't been that long since Joe Scanlon tried to convince Richie that he was his father."

"I don't know. I've heard of this law firm and they are very reputable. It might be totally above board."

"But why would a law firm want to find Richie?"

"I'll give them a call tomorrow and see what I can find out. Maybe Jack Ryan is trying to find Richie. But, until then, I don't think we should say anything to him. I'd hate to get his hopes up."

"I agree," Tessa said. "I'll put the paper in our bedroom out of the way."

A short time later, Richie returned with the bagels. They gathered around the dining room table while they ate them and discussed their plans for the day. When the phone rang, the teenager bounced to his feet to answer it. Tessa and Duncan listened to Richie's side of the conversation.

"Hey, Angie, what's happening?... What?... Sure, wait a sec..." Richie headed to the coffee table and started pawing through the newspapers there while Duncan and Tessa exchanged worried looks. "I can't find it. Just tell me what it says... What?... Yeah, I heard you. Listen, Ange, I'll give you a call back when I find out what it's all about...Bye."

Richie turned to the couple at the table, a look of anger on his face. "Where's the classified ads?"

At a look from Duncan, Tessa went back to the bedroom, returning and handing Richie the paper in silence. She sat down again and clutched her coffee cup in both hands while Richie read the ad.

"I can't believe you tried to keep this from me! I had a right to see it! After all, it's *me* they are looking for!"

"You're right, Richie," Duncan said. "We shouldn't have tried to hide this. It's just that I wanted to check it out before you found out about it. For all we know, this could be another con game and... well..."

"You didn't want me to get hurt again." Richie gave him a small smile. "I guess I can understand that. Especially after my screw-up with Joe Scanlon. But I can handle this. Hey, who knows-maybe someone died and left me a fortune."

Duncan laughed at that. "You never know, Richie. Stranger things have been known to happen. But we won't be able to find out anything until tomorrow when the law firm opens up."

"Yeah. But I might die of curiosity before then." Richie started eating his bagel again and the conversation turned to more mundane matters.

* HL * HL

The next morning, Richie kept glancing at the clock as he paced back and forth. Every few minutes, he checked his watch, just in case the clock might have stopped working. Each time, his watch and the clock matched perfectly.

"Relax, Richie, and sit down," Duncan finally said. "Time won't go any faster by you pacing. Besides, you're wearing a hole in the carpet."

Richie glanced down at the floor. "No, I'm..." He stopped and then threw a sheepish grin at the Immortal. "Okay. I get the message. I'm driving you crazy." He flopped down in the nearest chair.

"Just a little. There's only ten more minutes to wait. Think you can hold out that long?"

"I don't know, Mac. Might be tough." Richie stared at his feet for several long moments before looking up at Mac. "You gonna come with me?" A trace of insecurity colored his voice.

"Of course I will. Tessa said she'd run the store while we are gone."

"Thanks," Richie sighed in obvious relief. Another check of the clock and the teenager jumped to his feet and reached for the telephone. "It's time," he declared. Looking down at the newspaper sitting on the table, he dialed the number in the ad. At the last minute he thrust the phone at Mac. "Here, you talk to them. I'm too nervous."

The youth listened to the one-sided conversation with growing anxiety and frustration. Maybe it would have been better if he'd talked to the lawyers directly. But the way his stomach was churning, he feared that he might have to make a mad dash for the bathroom.

Finally, Duncan hung up the phone and turned to Richie. "We have an appointment in one hour."

"Did they tell you what this is all about?"

"Sorry, Rich. They wouldn't say. First they want to make sure that you are the Richie Ryan they are looking for. Although, I don't know how they will be able to tell." Duncan frowned.

Richie flopped back in the chair. "An hour! I don't know if I can wait that long."

"Hang in there, Richie."

* HL * HL

Duncan and Richie presented themselves to the secretary of the law firm at the appointed time. She asked them to have a seat and Duncan followed Richie to a nearby couch. He could tell that the youth felt somewhat overwhelmed by his surroundings, but that was only because he knew him so well. A stranger would never have guessed.

The Immortal was secretly proud of how Richie looked. Tessa had insisted that the teenager not wear jeans to this meeting. Under protest, he had returned to his bedroom and changed into a nice pair of slacks, starched cotton shirt and blazer. Duncan had also changed into similar clothes.

Duncan watched as the secretary picked up the phone on her desk. When she set it down, she turned to them with a smile. "Mr. Fairfax will see you now." She pointed towards a door on the far side of the room.

For a moment, Duncan thought he would have to pry Richie off the sofa, but the teenager finally got to his feet under his own steam. The Immortal clasped a hand around the youth's shoulders to keep him moving forward, and headed for the indicated door. Opening it, he saw an opulent office with an executive desk set in front of a big picture window that framed a wonderful view of the harbor. Two leather chairs were arranged in front of the desk and he gently pushed Richie towards them.

After all the men introduced themselves, shook hands, and were seated, the lawyer, Samuel Fairfax, got right down to business. Richie showed the lawyer his driver's license and his recently-acquired passport. When asked, Duncan had just told the teenager that he never knew when it might come in handy to have one.

The lawyer turned to Duncan and asked, "And what is your relationship to Mr. Ryan?"

"I'm his friend."

Richie interrupted. "He's more than that. He and Tessa took me in and gave me a place to live and a job. Without their help, I'd be... well, it's hard to say where I'd be right now." He knew he'd probably be in jail but he wasn't going to tell any lawyer that. He noticed Mac giving him a strange look and it took a moment for him to realize that he had never vocalized how much he owed the couple until now.

"I see. Very well. I know it's been a long time, but what can you remember about Emily Ryan?" Mr. Fairfax asked.

Before Richie had a chance to answer, Duncan interrupted. "First, why don't you tell us what this is all about."

"I'm afraid that I can't go into too much detail until I am certain that Mr. Ryan is the person we are looking for. My client wishes to locate the young boy who was Emily Ryan's foster son. Her intentions are strictly honorable. If I am satisfied that you are that boy, I will go into more detail. Now, back to my question."

"I don't remember a lot. I wasn't very old and until recently I thought she was my real mother. My most vivid memory is the day she died." Richie swallowed hard.

"What happened?" the lawyer gently asked.

"We were in Mr. Stubbs' candy store. We went there every Friday so that she could cash her check from the foster service. She collapsed right in front of me. At first I thought she was just playing a game but then an ambulance came and took her away and they took me to the orphanage."

"If you thought she was your real mother, how did you know that she was cashing checks from the foster service?"

"I tried to find my father a few months ago and talked to Mr. Stubbs. He was the one who told me that."

"I see. Did you find your father or, rather, your foster father?"

Richie shook his head. "I thought I did, but it was just a con artist out to make a quick buck. I wasn't too sure about this setup either. That's why I asked Mac to come with me."

"I can assure you that this is not a con. In fact, I am convinced that you are the one we are looking for. Tell me, do you remember any other relatives of Emily Ryan?"

"No. I was so young... No... wait a minute... she had a... a sister! Aunt Liz? No... Auntie Lizbeth! That's what her name was!" Richie beamed as he pulled out that memory.

"Yes. That's what she said you called her. Her name is Elizabeth Meyers. She hired us to locate you now that you are eighteen. She'd like to meet you if you're willing."

"Why would she want to meet *me*?" Richie asked. He hated the quaver in his voice but couldn't stop it. "It's been fifteen years."

"I can't explain her reasons but, legally, she could have gotten into trouble if she had tried to find you before you came of age. Are you interested in meeting with her?

"I don't know." Richie glanced over at Mac for guidance. "What would you do, Mac?"

"I can't make this decision for you, Richie. It's up to you. Either way, Tessa and I will back you up, in any way we can."

Totally confused, Richie stared at his feet while he tried to figure out what he wanted. One part of him screamed to forget it-that he'd be hurt again. The other part screamed to go for it-that he might find out more about himself that way. "Okay. I'll meet with her if Mac and Tessa can come with me."

Mr. Fairfax frowned. "I don't know if she will find that acceptable..."

"That's the deal. It's all of us or none of us."

"Very well. I'll contact her and see what she has to say. Please wait here. I'll be right back." He rose from his desk and left the room.

Richie turned back to Duncan. "Am I doing the right thing, Mac?" He badly needed reassurance at this point and if the Highlander refused to answer this time, the youth would probably start yelling at him.

"I think so, Richie. You can find out more of your past this way. And if you don't like what she has to say, we can always leave and you never have to see her again."

"Thanks, Mac. I needed to hear that." Richie heaved a sigh of relief.

Duncan reached over and clasped Richie lightly on the shoulder. "I know it wasn't easy making the decision."

They both looked around when they heard the door open behind them. Mr. Fairfax came back in with a sheet of paper in his hand. "Mrs. Meyers has agreed to your conditions. She'd like you to come to her hotel, tonight at 8:00. Here's the address. Ask at the desk for the room number." He handed the information to Richie.

They all shook hands again and then Duncan and Richie headed home.

* HL *

Duncan smiled to himself as he drove the T-bird to the hotel that night. It was hard to tell which of his two companions was more nervous. Tessa transmitted her anxiety through the constant tapping of her fingers against the door handle. When she had been told about the meeting to take place that night, she had started a whirlwind of activity in her workshop that had accomplished nothing except to keep her mind off of the pending appointment.

Richie's state of mind was a little more subtle. A quick glance in the rear view mirror showed the teenager still staring off into space. He hadn't said a word since they'd climbed into the car-usually he would cover nervousness with inane chatter. Added to that was the fact that the youth had just pushed his food around his plate at dinner time instead of eating.

The more he thought about it, the more he wondered just what was going through Richie's mind. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all. The teenager had come so far from the insecure, smart-mouthed kid they'd taken in. The last thing they needed or wanted was for him to backslide again. To be honest, he hadn't realized just how far until he had heard Richie tell Fairfax, this afternoon, that he did appreciate their help in getting him off the streets.

Before he knew it, he was pulling into the hotel parking lot. He parked the car himself, unwilling to let a lead-footed valet drive his T-bird. Duncan and Tessa climbed out of the car, but Richie made no move. "Richie? Richie, we're here. Earth to Richie."

"Huh?" Richie looked up, startled.

"We're here," Duncan repeated.

"Oh, yeah." Richie climbed out of the car.

"Are you all right? We don't have to do this, you know."

"No. I'm okay. Let's go."

Duncan shepherded them inside and went to the desk to find out what room Elizabeth Meyers was in. He came back to Tessa and Richie with a frown on his face. "She's in the penthouse suite," he informed them as they headed for the elevator. A few moments later, he was knocking on an ornate door.

The woman who opened the door appeared to be in her late thirties. Tall and slim, she was dressed in a rather formal business suit. Her dark brown hair was short and worn brushed back from her face. A pair of glasses framed her brown eyes and gave her a serious look.

"You must be Mr. MacLeod," she said as she looked him over. "Won't you come in?"

"I know you," Tessa said with a smile as she entered the room. "We met two years ago when we worked on a charity auction together."

Elizabeth seemed to be searching her memory. "Of course, you're Tessa Noel. It's so nice to see you again. I've become quite a fan of your art work over the last few years." She turned towards the last member of the group. "And you must be Richie."

The teenager studied Elizabeth carefully, trying to find some spark of recognition. "How do you do," he finally said as he held out his hand.

She took it in both of hers and drew him towards the sofa sitting across the room. "I can't believe I finally get a chance to see you after all these years. I'd recognize those eyes and those curls anywhere." She cast a fond look at Richie's hair and tentatively reached over to brush a wayward lock back. When Richie flinched, she apologized. "I'm sorry, I'm going way too fast here. Please, won't you all be seated? Can I get you something to drink?"

They all refused a drink. Duncan and Tessa sat down on one of the two sofas in the room and Elizabeth joined Richie on the other. "I suppose you are wondering why I hired a lawyer to find you."

Richie nodded his head. "Yeah, I *am* a little curious."

"You were *everything* to Emily-my sister. She asked me to take care of you if anything ever happened to her, but I failed her. I was in Europe when she died. By the time I found out what had happened, more than four months had passed. I tried to get custody of you but they told me I didn't have any legal rights. They wouldn't even let me see you. It would have been different if Emily had finished the adoption process."

"Wait a minute. What adoption process?"

"Emily was trying to adopt you. If that jerk of a husband hadn't left her, you would have been officially theirs. Then I could have gotten custody of you. But, because I was single, they even refused to let me be your foster mother. They finally convinced me that you would be better off with two parents so I stopped trying. But a part of me still felt like I'd let my sister down. I vowed to find you and explain once you reached adulthood."

"I see." Richie's mind spun at the thought of Emily wanting to adopt him. How different his life could have been if he hadn't been sent to that orphanage, or been sent from one foster home to another.

Tessa jumped in to fill the awkward silence that followed. "So tell us, what was Richie like as a child?"

Elizabeth smiled. "He was a little scamp, always into anything and everything even when he'd been told no. But he would look at you with the most innocent expression on his face and you just couldn't be mad. Especially when he smiled. And stubborn. If he didn't want to do something, he just dug his heels in and refused."

"Well, I can honestly say he hasn't changed much over the years," Duncan teased Richie.

"Mac!" Richie protested. "I'm not that bad!" That claim brought a laugh from both Duncan and Tessa.

"I have something to show you," Elizabeth said as she climbed to her feet. "I'll be right back." She disappeared into another room and came back carrying an armful of books. Duncan jumped up to help her.

"Thank you, Mr. MacLeod."

"Please, call me Duncan." He set the books down on the coffee table and saw that they were photo albums.

Elizabeth sat down again and picked up the first album, flipped it open to the last page, and handed it to Richie. "That's you and that's Emily." She pointed to the only picture on the page. "It was taken only two months before she died. I took it myself just before I left for Europe. She never even had a chance to get the film developed."

Richie stared down at the woman's face that he had forgotten years ago. Emily had her arms wrapped around a little boy-himself. Her head rested on the tousled curls beneath her chin and they were both smiling broadly at the camera. In the background, he could see a small house. He felt tears stinging his eyes as he remembered that day from so long ago, and he willed them not to fall. When Tessa asked to see the picture, he handed over the album silently, unable to speak over the lump in his throat. He wasn't even aware that Tessa had moved over to sit next to him until she put her arms around him. He leaned into her embrace for a moment, grateful for the anchor to present time.

"I can tell this is very hard for you, Richie," Elizabeth said. "If you'd like, you can take these photo albums home and look at them in private. Then maybe we can get back together and talk again."

"I'd like that a lot. Thanks."

They all rose to their feet. Tessa kept one hand lightly resting on Richie's shoulders as Duncan handed Elizabeth a business card.

"You can reach us at this number," he said before they took their leave.

* HL *

The ride home was silent, each occupant of the car deeply entrenched in their own private thoughts. Upon reaching the antique store, Richie took the photo albums and disappeared into his room. Duncan and Tessa exchanged worried glances but made no attempt to follow him. Instead, they curled up together on the sofa in the living room.

"So how much do you know about Elizabeth Meyers?" Duncan asked Tessa.

"Not much. As I said, we worked on a charity auction one year. Well, when she showed up, she worked. I got the impression that she was very involved in running her late husband's company and business always came first. His name was Franklin Meyers."

Duncan whistled softly. "That explains a lot. The MeyCo company is one of the biggest restaurant supply companies on the West Coast. I remember reading about his death. His entire estate went to his wife, but there was a lawsuit filed by his brother claiming she was nothing but a gold digger, and that Franklin had promised to leave the business to him. I think she was twenty years younger than her husband. The brother lost his claim and, shortly afterwards, she moved the corporate headquarters to San Diego, since the brother had inherited the family mansion here in Seacouver. Apparently, Elizabeth is quite an astute businesswoman-the business has continued to grow ever since. No wonder she can afford the best suite in the hotel."

Tessa sighed. "Just think how much different Richie's life would have been if she had gotten custody of him."

"It's hard to say, Tessa. Maybe Franklin would never have married her if she had a child tagging along. But you're right, it might have been a much better life than what he did have. Of course, we may never have met him then."

"Even though Richie has only been with us a few months, it's almost hard for me to remember what it was like before he moved in," Tessa said with a slight smile.

"It was much quieter," Duncan reminded her. That comment earned him a playful slap. "Well, it's true," he protested.

An hour later, Richie still hadn't emerged from his room, so they decided to retire for the night. After she had performed her nightly beauty rituals, some instinct drew Tessa to the teenager's room. She lightly tapped on the door and a moment later heard, "Come in." Opening the door, she peeked inside. Richie was still dressed and sitting up against the head of the bed with the photo albums piled around him.

"Are you all right, Richie?" she asked as she moved into the room.

The youth nodded and swiped at his face with the back of one hand. As Tessa moved closer, she could still see the traces of tears.

"Do you want someone to talk to?" she asked gently.

This time Richie shook his head.

"Well... good night then, Richie." She turned to leave.

"Tessa... wait... maybe I would...if you don't mind..."

"I wouldn't have offered if I minded." Tessa moved back to the bed and cleared a space to sit. "Why don't you tell me all about these." She waved her hand at the albums.

"I can't believe how much I'd forgotten, but these photos bring a lot of memories back." Richie picked up one album and fluttered through the pages. "Here's a picture of my bedroom." He handed the book to her.

Tessa looked down at the photo. It looked like a typical child's room. Both a poster on the wall and the bedspread depicted Star Wars characters. He must have liked the movie back then, too. Richie had obviously been jumping up and down on his bed and the picture had frozen him in mid-air. She would have recognized that impish grin anywhere.

"See that door." Richie pointed. "That was my closet and monsters lived in it. I couldn't sleep unless Mom... I mean Emily, closed it before I went to bed. One night she forgot to, and I swear I stayed awake half the night waiting for them to come out and get me. I finally screwed up my courage and grabbed a baseball bat that was by my bed and snuck over and shut it myself. Man, was I scared."

Tessa smiled at the image. "Show me another picture."

Richie pawed through the books and found the one he wanted. "She put all my Halloween pictures in here."

Tessa flipped through the pages, chuckling at some of the images. Richie must have only been a little over a year old in the first one and was adorable as a bunny rabbit. The next year he was a little devil, pitchfork and tail included-probably appropriate. Then Richie as Superman, chest puffed out and hands on his hips in the pose even she recognized. And then in the final one, the little boy wore a small version of a mailman's outfit, complete with a mailbag and a handful of letters. "Oh, Richie. I wish I had known you then," she said wistfully.

"I wish you had, too. I might have turned out a lot better if you and Mac had taken me in back then."

"I think you turned out just fine." Tessa reached out and tweaked his nose. "You just got a little sidetracked, that's all."

Richie laughed. "That's one name for it." He yawned deeply.

"I think you should go to bed now. We can look at some more photos in the morning, if you'd like."

"Thanks, Tessa." He reached out and gave her a quick hug.

"You're welcome. Good night."

"Night."

Tessa headed back for her room. Duncan lay sprawled across the bed. "Problems?" he asked.

"Not really. He just needed someone to talk to for a while."

"Why don't you come over here and I'll talk to you." Duncan patted the bed suggestively.

"And what if I don't *want* to talk?" she asked coyly.

"Well, then I guess we'll have to think of something else to do."

With a smile, Tessa joined him in bed.

* HL * HL

The next morning, Richie seemed to be back to his normal cheery self. After eating breakfast, Tessa suggested that they look at some more of the photo albums. The teenager fetched them and they went into the living room. Richie and Tessa sat on the couch and Duncan perched on the arm of the sofa beside Tessa.

The first album the youth selected had photos from his birthday parties. The first picture was of Emily holding a cake with a single candle. Behind it, they could see the wide-eyed infant watching it intently. The next photo was from the same birthday, but now the child had cake and ice cream smeared all over his face, hands and hair.

As they flipped through the pages, Tessa and Duncan were fascinated at the changes that occurred in a single year's time. The last photo was of Richie showing off his birthday present and Duncan had to hold back an exclamation. The boy stood proudly for the camera, holding onto a toy light saber. The Immortal knew that, someday, Richie would be holding a real sword in the same manner, and felt a shiver run down his spine.

"I remember that year," Richie said with a smile. "I had to decide whether I wanted to be a mailman or Luke Skywalker for Halloween. Man, that was a tough choice."

"Show Duncan the Halloween pictures, Richie," Tessa encouraged.

"No, I don't think so..."

"Why not?" Tessa saw the album sitting on the top and snatched it from the pile and handed it to Duncan. "The pictures were so cute."

"Awww... Tessa... Why'd you have to do that?" Richie felt a hot flush creep up into his cheeks.

Duncan started snickering as he looked at the photos. "Which picture didn't you want me to see? You as a little devil? Or maybe when you thought you were Superman? Surely it wasn't the one with you as a bunny rabbit? You look so cute-especially with whiskers. I think we need to get a copy of that one and hang it up."

"Hey! It's not like I had a choice that year. I wasn't even talking then!" Richie protested.

"Relax, Richie. I'm just teasing."

They continued to look through different albums. Sometimes Richie would recall the day and others he couldn't remember at all. Tessa saw the teenager take an occasional swipe at his eyes but never commented on it. Her own eyes had misted up several times when the love between Emily and Richie had shone from a photo.

"Do you know who that is?" Tessa asked when they found some pictures of Richie with a man in his early thirties.

Richie shook his head. "I think it might be Jack Ryan, but I don't remember him."

Just then, the phone rang and Duncan answered it. After a few moments, he handed Richie the cordless phone. "It's for you. It's Elizabeth."

Duncan and Tessa withdrew from the room to give Richie some privacy. She went to her workshop and set up her easel to do some drawing. While the images of the young Richie were still clear in her mind, she wanted to capture them on paper. He went to open the antique store for the day. A few minutes later, Richie came into the shop. "She'd like me to meet her for lunch and spend the afternoon with her. Is that okay?"

"Sure," Duncan replied. "Tessa and I will handle things here."

When it came time to leave, Tessa volunteered to drop Richie off at the hotel since she needed to pick up some art supplies near there. The teenager nervously went inside the hotel. He checked with the desk clerk, who told him that Mrs. Meyers was expecting him and that he could go up to the suite. Once again, he found himself in front of the ornate door, waiting for her to answer.

"Richie, come on in," Elizabeth greeted him after she opened the door. "I've already called for room service. I hope you don't mind if we eat here in the suite. It will give us some privacy."

"No. That's cool. I have a lot of questions," he said with some hesitation.

"I thought you would. Why don't we get started. Lunch won't be here for fifteen minutes." Elizabeth led the way to the sofa.

After sitting down, Richie launched into his top priority question. "Do you know where I came from?" he asked wistfully. "I mean, how did I get to be a foster child?"

"You were left abandoned at the church that we attended. In fact, it was Emily that found you. There was an orphanage affiliated with the church, so you were sent there. Emily fell in love at first sight and used to spend hours at the orphanage as a volunteer to be near you. When no one claimed you after six months, Jack and Emily applied to adopt you. The orphanage would only allow you to be fostered, though, in case your real parents showed up."

"Why did Emily want to adopt me? Why didn't she have kids of her own?"

"She couldn't have children. It just about broke her heart when the doctors told her that. When you turned two, they allowed Jack and Emily to apply for adoption. It should have been finalized by the time you turned three but Jack decided he wanted out of the marriage."

"Why? Didn't he love Emily anymore?"

"Oh, I think he loved her at first. But, in some ways, he was jealous of you. Emily devoted so much of her time to you, and I guess he felt left out. He had an affair with another woman and when she told him she was pregnant, he left Emily for her. They broke up when it turned out that she wasn't pregnant at all. He tried to come back to Emily, but she felt so betrayed when he left her that it was never the same. Whenever they would fight, she would throw his infidelity in his face and he'd make snide remarks about her not being a woman. He would move out and then, weeks later, she would take him back again. It was a vicious cycle that they couldn't break."

"I broke up their marriage, didn't I?" Richie frowned at the thought.

"No, don't ever believe that," she said forcibly. "And, given a choice, Emily would have chosen you over Jack, any day. So, anyway, when the adoption agency heard about their shaky relationship, they refused to approve the paperwork. Finally, there came a time when Jack didn't come back to her. I never did find out what happened to him. I was just glad to see him go."

"So nobody knew who my real parents were?" Disappointment colored his voice. If she didn't know, nobody would.

"No. I'm sorry, Richie. I wish I could tell you."

A knock sounded at the door and Elizabeth went to answer it. She let in a waiter, who pushed in a room service cart. The food was transferred to the table, and Richie and Elizabeth sat down to eat. The teenager lifted the cover from his plate and looked down at it in dismay.

"Is there something wrong with your food?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, no, everything's fine." The plate contained a small slice of chicken, a few vegetables and three small baby potatoes. Richie's stomach was already growling and he knew that he would still be hungry even after eating. But what could he do? Tell her he wanted more food? That would really impress her. With a silent sigh of resignation, he started eating slowly, hoping to fool his stomach into thinking there was more food being consumed.

Richie decided to distract his stomach by asking more questions. "What did Emily do for a living? I don't remember being left at a day care or with a sitter."

"She was a seamstress, so she could work from home. A local boutique bought the children's clothes she made, and she also took in alterations and so forth. It was the perfect setup, because she could be there all day to take care of you. The house had belonged to our parents and, after they died, Emily and I inherited it free and clear. I lived there while I was in college, but I was working too so I wasn't there as much. When I graduated, I decided to spend six months roaming around Europe with the rest of my inheritance money. That's when Emily died."

By the time lunch-what little there was of it-was over, most of Richie's questions had been answered. Except for one. "You know, I don't really know what to call you."

"Richie, in my mind, you *are* my nephew-and the only family I have left. If you'd like, you could call me Aunt Elizabeth, or just Elizabeth if you'd prefer."

Richie felt a warm feeling flow through him at being called a nephew. "I'd like to have an aunt, but Aunt Elizabeth is a mouthful. How about Aunt Liz?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Over my dead body! How about Aunt Beth?"

Richie shook his head and grinned. "Too formal. How about Aunt Lizbeth?"

"I can live with that," she agreed.

As they moved back towards the sofa, Richie's stomach chose that time to rumble noisily. He felt his face turn beet red when he realized that she had heard it too. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Are you still hungry?" Elizabeth looked amazed at the idea.

"No. I'm fine." His stomach protested again to refute that statement. "Okay, maybe a little. Tessa told me I must have hollow feet because she can't figure out how I can eat so much," he confessed.

"Well, we can't have you starve. Let's go out and find you some more substantial food, shall we?"

Hours later, Richie bounced into the antique store with his arms full of packages. Elizabeth followed behind. "Hey, Mac. Aunt Lizbeth is taking me out for dinner. Is that okay?"

"Of course, Richie," Duncan agreed before greeting Elizabeth.

"Great. I'm going to go show Tessa the neat clothes that Aunt Lizbeth bought me today." The teenager flashed a grin at his aunt.

"Okay, Richie. I'll be back in two hours to pick you up for dinner," Elizabeth said as she watched Richie head for the loft behind the shop. Once he was out of earshot, she turned to Duncan. "You are a very fortunate man, Duncan. I envy you. You've been able to watch Richie grow up. That was stolen from me by an uncaring legal system."

Duncan shook his head. "I've only known Richie for about five months."

"You mean you *didn't* raise Richie." Elizabeth looked shocked. "It's just that he speaks of you with such affection and respect."

"No. I wish we had been able to raise him," Duncan said wistfully.

"Then who did? What was his life like?"

"That's up to Richie to tell you. Even I don't know all about it, but I will tell you that it wasn't easy for him." A part of Duncan wanted to warn her to not open that can of worms. But if she could get Richie to talk about his early days, it might put some ghosts to rest.

"Oh, no! That was always my worst fear. Well, maybe I can make some of it up to him now," she said with determination before turning and leaving the shop.

Thirty minutes later, as Duncan was tallying up the day's receipts, he heard a noise behind him. He turned and saw Tessa standing in the doorway with a frown on her face. "What's wrong?"

"You should see all the clothes that woman bought Richie today. *And* the CDs. I don't like it. It's like she's trying to buy his affection."

"Maybe she's just a very generous woman."

"Hmmmph. I still don't like it."

"Elizabeth seems like a very nice woman. Do I detect a hint of jealousy here?"

"No! I am *not* jealous. I just don't want to see Richie hurt." Tessa retreated to her workshop and soon loud banging could be heard as she took her frustration out on her latest project.

At the appointed time, Richie emerged from his room looking like he'd just stepped off the cover of GQ.

"Nice suit," Duncan commented as he looked the youth over.

"Thanks, Mac. What do you think, Tessa?"

"You look very sharp, Richie. Elizabeth has impeccable taste in clothes, as always."

Richie's face fell a little at her snippy tone. "Is there something wrong?"

"Of course not. I'm just a little tired, that's all. I've been working on my sculpture all day." Tessa painted a smile on her face and was rewarded with a bright smile from Richie.

Thirty minutes passed and Elizabeth still hadn't shown up. Richie tried to call the hotel room and there was no answer. Then it was an hour and still no sign of her. Duncan and Tessa sat down at their own dinner and tried to convince Richie to join them, but he refused. By the time the phone rang, Elizabeth was more than ninety minutes late. The teenager answered it in the living room and when he hung up, he came over to the dining room table with a crestfallen expression on his face.

"She's not coming. She got hung up with trouble at the local warehouse."

"Sit down, Richie. There's plenty of food left," Tessa said. "I'll fix you a plate."

"No, thanks. I'm not hungry anymore. I'll be in my room if you need me."

Tessa waited until he was out of earshot before exploding. "Damn her! I knew this would happen. Her business is more important than anything else. She doesn't care who she hurts as long as the business is all right. I'm tempted to go over there and give her a piece of my mind."

Duncan caught her hand as she paced back and forth. "Tessa, you have to keep an open mind about this. It might have been something really important. When you run a company the size of hers, sometimes you have to make sacrifices."

"Just so long as Richie isn't one of those sacrifices." Still angry, Tessa cleared the table and cleaned up the kitchen in total silence.

* HL *

As the days went by, the only time that Duncan and Tessa saw Richie was when Elizabeth was tied up with her business. Even then, the teenager spent most of his time talking about her.

One night Richie got home early after eating dinner with her. He came into the living room and sat down in a chair facing the sofa where Duncan and Tessa were curled up together. "I need to talk to you," he said with a serious expression on his face.

They exchanged worried looks before sitting up. "What is it, Richie?" Duncan asked.

"Aunt Lizbeth wants me to come to San Diego with her."

"That will be nice," Tessa said with a smile. "You deserve a vacation and San Diego is a wonderful place to visit. How long do you plan to stay there."

"No, you don't understand. She wants me to *move* there. Permanently."

"Oh." Tessa couldn't think of anything else to say.

"What do *you* want, Richie?" Duncan asked.

Richie looked down at his feet in confusion. "I don't know. I really like it here with you guys and I really owe you for turning me around. I'd be in jail by now if it hadn't been for you two."

"You don't *owe* us anything," Duncan explained. "You turned yourself around. We just gave you the opportunity and the time to do it."

"And I'm really grateful. You two have almost been like family to me. But Aunt Lizbeth... she *is* family." Richie waved his hand when he saw Duncan open his mouth to interrupt. "I know that technically she isn't but, in here," he tapped his chest, "she feels like family. I can't explain it any better than that."

"It sounds like you've already made up your mind," Duncan said.

Richie looked startled. "Yeah, I guess I have."

"We'll miss you very much," Tessa said with a sad smile. "The place won't be the same without you." "I can still come and visit once in a while, can't I?"

"Of course you can. You'll always be welcome here," Duncan reassured him. "And there's a wonderful new invention I've heard about... it's called a telephone..."

That brought a laugh to Richie's lips. "Yeah, I think I've read about that somewhere, too. I'm really gonna miss you both."

"And we'll miss you. One thing, Richie. Have you told Elizabeth about your past?" Duncan asked.

"What do you mean?" Richie asked somewhat defiantly.

"You know very well what I mean. She has a right to know at least about your police record. Elizabeth is a very wealthy woman, as well as being responsible for a major business. If you move in with her, sooner or later some reporter will do some snooping and find out. Is that how you want her to hear about it?"

Richie sighed. "You're right, just like always. I'll tell her tomorrow."

"When does she want to leave?"

The teenager refused to meet Duncan's eyes. "In two days." He heard Tessa's gasp of dismay. "I'm sorry, Tessa. I would have let you know sooner, but she just asked me tonight."

Tessa got up and went over and hugged the youth. "If it's what you want, Richie. I want you to be happy."

"Thanks, Tessa." The teenager returned her hug. "I guess I'd better go call Aunt Lizbeth and let her know my decision. I'll see you guys in the morning."

Tessa went back to Duncan's waiting arms. "Is this a good thing, Duncan? Should we be letting him do this?"

"Tessa, Richie is over eighteen now. We're not *letting* him do it. He's made his own decision. As for whether this is a good thing," Duncan shrugged his shoulders, "only time will tell. Elizabeth can offer him a world full of new experiences and opportunities, if Richie is smart enough to take them. We shouldn't stand in his way."

"Yes, but I'm still going to miss him." Tessa started crying silently.

"We both will," Duncan said as he wrapped his arms around her gently. Once her tears were done, he continued to hold her and they sat there in silence. He kept thinking about his promise to Connor to keep an eye on Richie but, short of moving to San Diego, there wasn't any way he could keep it. At least the teenager knew about Immortals now and, should the time come, hopefully Richie would call and ask for help. He would have to make sure that the youth understood that he was to call should he ever need anything.

As much as he hated to see Richie move away, it was probably for the best. It seemed like more and more Immortals were showing up every day to challenge the Highlander. The youth would be better off if he wasn't here to be used as a pawn. With a deep sigh, he suggested to Tessa that it was time for bed, and they withdrew to their room.

* HL * HL

The next morning after breakfast, Richie announced that he was going over to talk to Aunt Lizbeth. He arrived at the hotel room at the same time as a room service cart, laden with pastries and coffee pots, did.

"Hey, Aunt Lizbeth," he greeted her. "I need to talk to you."

"Good morning, Richie. I wish you had called first. I'm expecting some people here soon for a very important meeting. But if you want to come back later... it shouldn't take more than ninety minutes."

"Sure. Okay. I'm sorry. I should have called. I'll come back later. Or maybe I could just stay and watch you in action..."

"Trust me. You would find it very boring. Now, run along and we'll talk later." She shooed Richie out the door.

The teenager decided to use the time to buy farewell gifts for Duncan and Tessa. He went to the bank and closed out his account there first, and then headed for a jewelry store. After much indecision, he finally settled on a pair of earrings for Tessa and a set of cufflinks for Duncan. He had the items gift-wrapped and stashed them in his pocket before heading back to the hotel.

The meeting had just broken up as Richie arrived at the room, and people were starting to leave. He went into the suite and saw that his aunt was still talking to a man and looking at something she held in her hand. Sneaking closer, he listened in to the conversation.

"I'm sure you'll be very happy with your choice," the man was saying.

"I hope so. For the amount of money I'm paying your firm, I expect results that I will be pleased with."

Richie figured that this must have been some high-powered meeting until he saw what his aunt was holding. It was a color drawing of a conference room. Surely the meeting couldn't have been about that.

"Trust me," the man said. "The colors and the furniture you picked out for the board room will make a statement about your company."

The teenager backed off. He couldn't believe his ears. The meeting had been about decorating the boardroom. So much for big business. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear his aunt call his name the first time. When her voice did penetrate, he realized that the final person had left. "I'm sorry, Aunt Lizbeth. Just zoned out there. So do you have time to talk now?"

"Of course, Richie. Come, let's sit down."

Once settled on the sofa, Richie took a deep breath and plunged in. "You need to know some things about me. I told you that I'd been in and out of various foster homes, but I didn't tell you that I've been in trouble with the law."

"What kind of trouble?" Elizabeth frowned.

"A little bit of everything. It started with shoplifting and just seemed to work its way up. The worst thing I did was to try and break into Mac's antique store. He caught me, but decided not to bring charges." For a moment, Richie debated telling her about Immortals but decided it would sound too unbelievable. Besides, he'd promised Mac that he wouldn't tell anyone about that night. "Anyway, he and Tessa offered me a home and a job as long as I kept out of trouble."

"And have you kept out of trouble?"

"Yes... well almost. I did try to steal my file from the orphanage, but I was trying to find out who I was. But, other than that, I've been clean."

"I see. So why did you decide to tell me this now? And why not before?"

"I was afraid that you wouldn't want to see me anymore if you knew that I had been arrested. But Mac told me that if I just popped up in your life some reporter might check into my background and use it against you. And I didn't want you to find out that way."

"That's true. It could happen. Hmmmm. I'll get my lawyers on it. Maybe they can get the record expunged, or at least sealed. After all, you were a juvenile. Or, even better, we can get your name changed to Richie Meyers. Yes, that would work."

"But I don't want to change my name," Richie protested. He couldn't believe she was even suggesting it. "It's my only tie to Emily."

"I just thought it would make us closer, but we can talk about that later. Was there anything else?"

"No, not really. I should get home and start packing. Mac said that he would help me crate up my things, and get them shipped to me once we are in San Diego. Although, it will probably cost a fortune to have my bike shipped down there. Maybe it would be better if I just ride it to San Diego. It would save a lot of money."

"A bike? That shouldn't cost too much to ship, but we could just buy you a new one in San Diego. Bikes don't cost too much-even ten-speeds. Besides, it would take you days to get there."

"No, you misunderstood. I meant a motorcycle."

"Oh, Richie, motorcycles are dangerous. I don't want you riding one of them. I'll buy you a nice sports car. How's that? Or maybe a sports utility vehicle."

Richie shook his head. "No. I want to keep my bike. I paid for it myself with money I earned. It means something special to me."

"Very well, but the first accident you get in, the bike goes."

"Yes, ma'am. But I'm a good rider. You'll see. I'll even get you on the bike some day."

Elizabeth laughed. "I don't think so. Now, why don't you go and pack. Our flight leaves at 6:00 tomorrow morning so I'll pick you up at 4:30. That should give us plenty of time to get to the airport."

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

* HL *

That night, Duncan and Tessa took Richie out for a farewell dinner. They all seemed determined to keep things on the light side, and spent a great deal of time laughing during the meal. Things turned serious at the end when Richie pulled his gifts out and handed them to the couple. He had already been given their gifts. Duncan had given him a nice set of luggage and Tessa had made up a new photo album for him, filled with pictures of the three of them.

"I just wanted to say thank you. You two were the first people who believed that I could be worth something. I'm going to try to make you proud of me." Richie saw tears forming in Tessa's eyes. "Now, Tessa, don't go getting all teary-eyed or I might start crying too."

She gave a small chuckle at that, and reached over and lightly clasped his hand. "I'll try not to. But you are wrong, we are already proud of you. You've come so far. Thank you for the lovely gift."

"Yes, thank you, Rich. And no matter what, no matter when, if you need us, we want you to call. Understand?"

Richie just nodded, unable to say anything over the lump in his throat.

"You had better call or write us even if you don't need anything," Tessa said with a smile. "Or I'll come down there and box your ears."

"You would, too. I promise to keep in touch."

"You better, tough guy."

When they got back from the restaurant, Duncan found a manila envelope with his name written on it, tacked to the back door of the loft. Inside were current pictures of Richie and Tessa, each with a hole poked through the snapshot right where their hearts were. An accompanying note told him to come to the warehouse district at 3:00 AM or they would die.

None of them even tried to sleep that night. At 2:30, Duncan rose to his feet, kissed and hugged Tessa, and turned to Richie. "I might not get back in time to see you off," he said. "Take care of yourself."

"I'm not leaving until I know you're all right," Richie said.

"You are going to have to, Rich. After today, you won't even know when I'm going off to battle another Immortal. It's time for you to stop worrying about me. This could be your big chance for a new life. Don't blow it."

"But, Mac..."

"I mean it, Rich. I don't want you to miss your flight because of me. Besides, there's no way you could explain to Elizabeth why I'm not here. If I miss you here, I'll try to get to the airport to see you there."

"Watch your head, Mac."

Duncan pulled Richie into a hug before turning to leave.

At 4:30, when Elizabeth showed up, there was still no sign of Duncan. Richie hated the idea of leaving Tessa there alone. It almost broke his heart to see her gamely trying to hold back her fears. She had once told him that it helped having him close when Duncan was off doing battle. He felt like he was deserting her.

"I'll have to get used to it, Richie," she said. "You won't be here to hold my hand anymore. Have a good life." She gave him a fierce hug and a kiss. "Call me as soon as you get to San Diego."

"I will. Take care of yourself and take care of Mac, too."

* HL * HL

Once they got to the airport, they checked in and then went to a private lounge area for VIP travelers. Even over his worry about Mac, Richie could feel excitement stir within him. "I'm really looking forward to this, Aunt Lizbeth. I want to learn all about your business so I can help you run it. I realize I'll have to start at the bottom, but I'll move up fast-you just wait and see."

Elizabeth laughed. "Oh, Richie, don't be silly. You won't have to work. I have more than enough money to support us. You'll be too busy going to college, and once you meet some of the other teenagers at the country club, I'm sure you will be too busy to even think about working."

Richie felt like it was a dream come true. He'd be able to live a life of leisure-do whatever he wanted. No work and plenty of money to spend. She probably had a pool and he could lounge around it all day.

"The first thing we'll do is get you some new clothes. We can't have you running around in those ripped jeans anymore. Maybe get you started taking golf lessons and tennis lessons, too. And I know someone who can teach you how to conduct yourself. When she's done with you, nobody will ever guess that you grew up in foster homes."

That burst Richie's bubble. "You make it sound like you're ashamed of me the way I am," he said in disbelief. He couldn't believe how much that thought hurt.

"No. I'm *not* ashamed. I just think you will find it easier to fit in if you look and sound the part. And there will be a lot of social functions that you will be escorting me to. You don't want to feel uncomfortable doing that, do you?"

"Aunt Lizbeth, I like you a lot. I might even love you a little, but I'm not sure this is going to work. You don't want *me*. You want a yuppie. I'm not sure I can be that kind of person. I like wearing ripped jeans and riding my bike. I can't picture myself on a golf course. I even like working." Richie paused as that thought hit him. "I want to feel like I belong because of who I *am*, not who you want me to be."

Elizabeth looked at him in shock. "What are you saying, Richie."

"I'm saying that I think I'll stay here. Duncan and Tessa need me, and they like me for who I am. Yes, I've changed since I've met them, but it's because *I* wanted to-not because they wanted me to. I mean they wanted me to, but they didn't push me-understand?"

"Yes, oddly enough, I do understand. Give me a chance, Richie. After all, we *are* family."

Richie shook his head in regret. "I thought so, too. But there's more to being a family then knowing me as a child. I just realized that. It's about caring and acceptance. Duncan and Tessa have become a family to me whether they realize it or not. My life is here, with them. I know that some day I'll have to move out, be on my own, but not yet."

"I still think we could make it work..."

"Maybe. But for now, staying here feels right. I'm sorry about the cost of the airline ticket. I'll pay you back."

Elizabeth waved that aside. "Don't worry about it. Maybe the airline will let you trade it in for one in the future and you can come visit me sometime. Okay?"

"I'd like that. We can still keep in touch, right? You *are* still my Aunt Lizbeth." Richie smiled at her.

"Yes, I'll always be that, Richie." She stood up and hugged him. "That's my flight they're calling now. Take care of yourself, Richie Ryan."'

"I will-or Tessa would kill me. And you take care of yourself, too."

"They are very lucky people to have a friend like you. Good-bye."

Richie walked her to the gate and gave her a hug and kiss before she boarded the plane. He then headed down to see if he could exchange his ticket and arrange to get his luggage back.

* HL * HL

Duncan wearily let himself into the antique shop. The other Immortal, Kevin Wilmar, had wanted to play a game of cat and mouse through the warehouse where they had met. They would exchange a few blows and then Wilmar would dodge behind crates and he would have to hunt for him again. It had required the Highlander to stay at the peak of alertness since he never knew when the other would pop out and strike again. After more than an hour of this, he finally had him cornered and they had waged a hard battle for life.

The Quickening had brought down a row of crates on top of him and by the time he had worked himself free, he had known that Richie would be gone from the antique store by the time he got there. He couldn't go directly to the airport in the blood stained garments he wore plus he didn't want Tessa to worry for any longer than necessary.

He found her crying in their bedroom and took her in his arms and kissed the tears away. "I'm sorry," was all he said.

"Richie's gone."

"I know, but if we hurry maybe we can still get there before the plane takes off." Duncan quickly changed clothes and they raced across town. As they hurried into the airport, they heard the final boarding call for Richie's flight. They ran through the concourse to the assigned gate, only to find the doors already shut. With a sigh of regret, Duncan went over to the window and watched the plane being pushed away from the gate. "Good-bye, Richie," he whispered to the glass. He felt an arm creep around his waist and looked over and saw Tessa standing beside him. "I'm going to miss him."

"I know. Let's go home. He promised to call as soon as he got there."

Duncan nodded and keeping one arm around her, slowly headed back to the parking lot. Just before they reached the exit, he felt the slight frisson touch of a pre-Immortal. Looking around quickly, he spotted a familiar face. "Richie! What are you doing here? Your flight just took off. You should be on your way to San Diego."

"Hey, Mac. Guess I blew it. Know where I might find a cheap place to live and a job-like maybe something in the antique line?"

Duncan felt like his face would split, he was grinning so hard. Tessa's face matched his, and Richie's wasn't far behind. "Oh, I might know of a place. Of course, the job doesn't pay much, but it does include room and board. And there's always those unexpected visitors with sharp swords that could drop by any day."

"Sounds good. I'll take it. Especially the room and board part. I'm starved. I didn't eat breakfast this morning. Too busy worrying about someone I know. And as far as the pay goes, I think we need to do some negotiations here. Maybe a ten percent raise. Yeah, that would work."

Duncan just laughed and wrapped his arm around Richie's shoulders, heading him for the car. "Welcome back, Richie."

The end.


End file.
